Harry Potter and the Vampires of Forks
by Jexa
Summary: Potter/Twilight Crossover. It is too dangerous for Harry Potter during his Sixth Year. The Weasley's, the Dursleys and others are uprooted to the town of Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1 Visit from AD

**A/N: **This is a new fanfic that I have started. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing it. Any suggestions or Beta Readers are more than welcomed. Music that I listened to while writing this fic= Michael Jackson, WBSS08, Caursel, So if it seems kind of boring blame it on those songs. LOL. Anyways Read and Review please. Or just read, what ever you fancy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1** Removal

A sixteen year old in the mixture of a boy and a young man snorted in his sleep. His fair skin was pressed onto the top of his desk. A soft hoot sounded off in the room and the boy jumped up in anticipation. He held a what looked to be a stick up in the air. Wildly he locked his bright green eyes onto anything that could harm. Realizing the noise had come from his snowy owl, Hedwig, he let out a sigh and sat back down. He removed his glasses from his face and rubbed at his temples, a headache had formed hours ago and it was barely leaving him.

He glanced at the clock, a quarter to twelve, it read. He stood back up, replacing his glasses and started picking up papers that were on his desk. He glanced at several before throwing them over his shoulder in annoyance. He narrowed his eyes at a piece of parchment on the border line of falling off the desk. Quickly he snatched the paper up and read it once again. It was a letter from the headmaster of his school.

_Dear Harry, _

_I will be at your home five' til' twelve on July 31__st__. To discuss important manners and your next year of schooling. _

_Yours Sincerely ,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

When he had first received the letter he had not believed any of it. Now as the time moved forward he was uncertain if one of the greatest wizards of all time was going to make an appearance like he said he would. He, Harry, was not an ordinary boy. In fact, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He held up the stick he had used to defend himself earlier and stuck it in his back pocket as he made his way downstairs to the front door. Waiting for a sign that the Wizard was here. At exactly eleven-fifty five, a loud pop sounded outside on the doorstep. Harry grinned madly as his Aunt Petunia walked out from the kitchen and nearly collided with her nephew. She shot him a dirty look as Harry's Uncle Vernon walked down the stairs in his pajamas. "Who the bloody hell would ring this late at night." He huffed, he elbowed past Harry and pulled the door wide open. "Your sort is not welcomed here." He made to shut the door, but a well placed foot in the door frame stopped its progression.

"Now, be sensible Mr. Dursley. I have traveled a long ways to talk to Harry and your family." He forced himself into the house. He glanced around at the Dursley and sighed. "Let us pretend you invited me to sit in the guest room." He made his way into said room as if he was a constant guest. He took his seat. Harry came and sat down across from him. The Dursleys reluctantly followed and sat down. Except the youngest Dursley, Dudley, who stood in the hallway glancing in at the man.

Dumbledore took a long look at his pupil. "Harry I am here for two reasons. The first is that Sirius' will has recently been found," He paused as he watched guilt cross the young man's features. "He has left everything to you."

" I don't want it." Harry said without thinking, "of course the Order can still use Grimauld Place as it's headquarters."

"Unfortunately it does not work that way. Sirius was the last living Black. If him leaving you everything is indeed true then we can continue, but if it passes onto the next relation of Sirius it would go to Mr. Malfoy."

Harry stood up on his feet. "NO! I don't want Sirius stuff going to that prat."

"I understand. There is a test to see if you are indeed the heir to the Black fortune." Dumbledore stated.

"How do I take it?" Harry asked making himself calm down.

"Simple. Kreature." Dumbledore said.

An audible pop was heard throughout the room. They all looked down to the floor. Harry shivered as his Aunt let out a high pitched shriek. "Shut up." He yelled at her. Kreature, the mangy house-elf that had belonged to his godfather sat on the floor tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to serve a blood traitor." He sobbed out.

"If you are indeed the holder of the Black fortune then Kreature will have to obey you. Go on, give him a order."

Harry looked at Kreature, "stop crying." He snapped out. The elf stopped at once his hand closing around his on throat trying to disobey the order.

"Well then. You are indeed Heir of the Blacks." Dumbledore said clapping his hand together. "Then we shall continue to use Grimauld as the headquarters, as soon as it clear of Mrs. Lestrange."

"What is that woman doing in Grimauld Place?" Harry demanded.

"The moment she killed Sirius she went their. She about figured out that it was our headquarters. You will have to demand she is removed from the premises." Harry nodded and did as he was told.

"Um what is the second one Professor?" Harry asked.

"With Voldemort being out in the open to the public I do not think that it is safe for you and your family," he held up his hand to stop Harry from interrupting, "I feel that it would be safer for you four if we set up a hiding place."

"I don't want to hid from him, like some coward." Harry stated his face slightly turning red.

"I know you don't. I know you have faced more than any child should have to, yet you are not ready to defeat him. First you need to understand him. Find out why he has become the way he his. He is a puzzle you need to solve before you can move onto the next step." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Then where is the safe house."

"Forks, Washington, U.S.A."

"My family is not uprooting for your kind. We will stay here." Vernon demanded stomping his foot down. The floor shook as the large walrus of a man tried to make his point.

"Uncle Vernon, It isn't safe, but if you want to stay and be murdered by a psycho then be my guest. I wont' stay here with you." Harry retorted.

"Vernon. I think we should go." Petunia said her eyes going from Dudley to Harry and then finally to her husband.

Vernon huffed. Harry knew when his Aunt voiced her opinion then the matter was settled. It was always done her way. "Good decision. The house is ready to be moved into. I have your passports," he reached into his robes and pulled them out, "you have an hour to pack some luggage then you will be escorted to the airport."

"What about our stuff here?" Dudley asked.

"Don't worry it will be in your new home once you get there." The room fell silent.

"Professor, how will I get to Hogwarts?"

"We will discuss that on the way to the airport. Now go and pack some things." Harry slumped his shoulders in defeat and headed up to his bedroom. He wondered if Ron and Hermione were also being re-located.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter. I appreciate them. I have a question, now in the Twilight Series, Myers oftened changed POV, and in most HP/twiligh x overs, the pov often changes from harry to edward. I don't think I can change point of views like that. It would be to hard and pointless to me. Yet if some of you feel the story would feel better with a edward pov I will try and put one in the story the best I can. I tried to write a fic with different povs in every chapter or something similiar the story is posted on here if you are interested in seeing what I'm talking about. It's called, Crazy Thing Called Ancestors, or something along the lines of that. If you find any mistakes or something catches your eyes please feel free to let me know. I will try to respond to you. Once again thank you for the review and for reading my fic. Have a great day, or night, or morning, _Jexa._

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Harry stretched as he got out of the cramped compact car that he had been sharing with the Dursleys for the last three hours. He looked up as Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin made their way over to him. Moody and Remus had their wands pointed at him. "What do you hear every time the dementors are near you?" Remus asked.

"My parents death." Harry replied solemnly. He knew the reason behind the questioning. To make sure they had not been intercepted on the way to the small town and that he and his family had not been kidnapped by any Death Eaters.

Remus smiled, "It's him Moody." They returned their wand back to their robes. "Did you have a nice trip here?" He asked patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah I guess." The Dursleys had not said one word to him since they had boarded the plane. They had been somewhat upset at having to leave everything behind. Albus had assured Vernon that he would have a job in America and it would pay twice more than what he made at his former company. At that information Vernon's eyes has narrowed in greed. Making Harry's stomach nauseated at the sight of his uncle. Harry had not much to talk about with his family. Why would they care that the only place that Harry felt at home was Hogwarts and that he would not be attending this year. He cringed. He would be going to a muggle school with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. This was the only upside to the safe house plan. He would attend the school, and then go over to where Remus and Mad-Eye were staying to learn advanced defensive spells, charms, potions etc. He knew Hermione would be excited about this.

"So have Ron and Hermione arrived yet?" Harry asked. He glanced around his bearings. They were surrounded by a forest. It was somewhat chilled and he could see his breath. "I thought it was summer here." Not realizing he had spoken out loud. He glanced at the house he would be staying at. It was larger than his home back in Surrey. The Weasly's and the Grangers would be sharing the house with him, and the Dursleys while Remus had his own home in Forks. It was separated from the others for his condition.

"No, they will later on today. They'll be port keying in." Remus added in an after thought. "Why don't you go pick out your room."

"Yeah. I don't want Dudley to get the best one." He raced into the mansion and stopped short. The mansion was separated into three different homes. He gave a chuckle and hoped he could stay in the Weasly's side. He walked into to where the Dursleys were staying. They were in the front room. Dudley had his jaw down. Their was a large plasma screen hanging on the wall with every game system known to man hooked up to it. "Not bad eh?" Harry asked his stunned relatives. His Aunt who barely acknowledged him, looked his way and gave a curt nod. Harry widened his eyes in shock.

"You will be rooming with those- those friends of yours." Vernon said to him. Harry smirked. It was as close as humane his Uncle would get around the wizards.

"So will be in the same house, but don't' even have see each other. That's awesome." He half shouted. Before he could hear their reactions he raced to where the Weasly's were and found Molly making herself at home.

"Hello Harry dear." She smiled brightly at him. She waved her wand and two knitting needles jumped into action. "Did Remus tell the you kids won't be here until later?" She asked him.

"Yes he did."

"They're picking up some stuff from Diagon Alley before they come here. They wanted to check out the twins shop."

"So it's up and running then?"

"I didn't think they would do this well." She stated. Harry grinned. He was the reason how they could afford to rent property to start their shop. "But they have always wanted to prove me wrong, and so they did." She motioned for him to go and sit at the table. "Have you eaten." Harry wanted to roll his eyes as she did her famous look him up and down then stuff him full of food.

"No." He replied wanting to give her satisfaction that she had done something to help better the world by feeding the savior of the wizarding world. She shook her head.

"I am so glad that we are living in the same home with your family Harry. Maybe I can convince your relatives we are not that bad." Harry made to open his mouth, but shut it. What would be the point of telling her it wouldn't work. It would keep her busy so she wouldn't breathe down his, Ron's, and Hermione's necks while they were there.

"Good for you Mrs. Weasly. I sure hope you can change their prejudice against our kind." He nibbled on the edge of a potato chip as he watched the red head woman pile meat upon meat onto thick pieces of bread. She placed it on his plate.

"Me too." Harry ate his lunch in silence as Mrs. Weasly had moved up the stairs to sort out all the furniture and who had which bedroom. She said she would place a plaque with their names on the doors so they would know. Harry was appreciative when she said that. He carried his plate to the sink and had to jump back as a sponge covered with soap violently attacked the dirty dish. He shook his head and decided to head back outside. He bumped into Dudley and glared at his whale of cousin as walked around him and headed towards Mad-Eye. "Do we have any leads on Voldemort whereabouts?" Harry asked spontaneously.

"Well he's still in England. As for where that cheap ba-"

"Alastor!" Harry turned his head to look at Mrs. Weasly as she made her way toward them her hands on her hips. Her lips were pressed thin and her face was slightly pink. "Don't talk like that in front of any of the kids." Alastor shrugged his shoulders.

"As for where he's hiding. We don't' have any idea. Snape can't give us any leads or he'll be realized as a spy and we can't lose that one connection we have." Harry hated to agree, but it was the truth and it was just told to his face.

"Alastor I don't think you should be discussing this with Harry. If Albus wanted him to know, he would know." Molly said. "Now you go on and find Arthur. I think he went around back earlier." She stated. She pointed for him to go. Harry couldn't decide whether he wanted to bark or salute her, holding back a chuckle, he did neither and went around the mansion to find Mr. Weasly. From this distance he could her the scolding Mad-Eye was getting from the temper flared red head.

"Mr. Weasly?" Harry shouted. He didn't see anyone. He moved deeper into the heavily wooded area. He stood still for a moment taking in the serene silence. He still did not hear a peep from the odd wizard. He moved farther away from the mansion. The thickness of the woods getting at him like a moth to a flame. He felt the need to go deeper. He stopped when he heard a twig snap. He spun around. Sunlight glistened in through the treetops giving the closed in area a dusky appeal. "Mr. Weasly?" He once more said. Still no reply. Harry sighed and turned back around. He caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He reached for his wand and faced in the direction of the shadow. It was human shaped and hid partially between trees. "Who are you?" Harry demanded. He kept his hand on his wand that was still in his back pocket. He didn't' want to pull his wand on a muggle and cause problems before he had even settled in. Harry blinked and the shadow was gone. He spun around looking frantically for this human, and bumped into Arthur.

"Harry what are doing way out here?" He grabbed Harry by his arm and started taking him back to the mansion. "You know Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just got here. They were looking for you."

"I wasn't even gone for that long." Harry stated. "Um, did you happen to see someone else out here besides me?" He asked.

"No." Arthur stopped walking. "Are you sure you saw someone out here?"

"Er, no not really. I just heard something step on a twig and I saw a dark shadow hidden behind some trees. I asked who they were and the next second they were gone."

"I'll have Alastor send Remus out to search the area again." He relaxed his grip on Harry's arm and continued walking.

They rounded the corner of the house and Harry was knocked over by what he thought was a bushy brown cat. "Can't breathe Hermione." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back from him.

"Where did you go Harry James Potter? Did you know Ronald and I were worried sick about you? How could you wonder off by yourself. The reason why we came here was to stay safe, not for you to leave and get hurt." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Sorry Mione, I was looking for Ron's dad like his Mum told me to." Harry said. He looked at his best mate. Harry gave him the thumbs up and Ron smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys and idiots. She walked off with Ginny. "She wouldn't stop badgering everyone about your safety. I think she's going to go mental since we are going to a muggle school." Ron said.

"That's the longest lecture she's given' me since third year."

"Yeah, I know."

"How was the Twin's Shop?" Harry asked. Ron started in about all the amazing stuff that they had invented, that even Hermione did not say anything about what they had made. Harry fell walked with Ron following the girls inside the mansion. He felt content and more at home as met up with the rest of the Weaslys.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast

Thank you for being patient. Sorry if it seems short, but chapter 4 is in the works. Thank you for the reviews I appreciated them. So here you are, Chapter Three

**

* * *

Chapter 3 Getting Ready for School**

Boom, boom, boom! Harry rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor with a thud. "What's going on?" He asked to himself. He reached at the nightstand and put his glasses on so that the blurry images before him cleared.

"Harry are you up?" Hermione's muffled voice managed to travel through the wooden door.

"Yes." The door was thrown open as Hermione and Ron walked into the room.

"What are you doing on the floor mate?" Ron gave him a puzzled look.

"I fell out of the bed." He replied. He rolled over and sat up. Resting his back against the nightstand. "Why are you two dressed so early?" He asked noticing them in clothes and not their pajamas.

"We are going to go get school supplies in town. Plus Ronald needs some new clothes. He's practically grown out of them again."

"Hey-" Hermione elbowed Ron before he could finish what he was going to say.

Harry gave them a strange look. "Give me a couple of minutes to get ready then." Hermione and Ron left the room. He looked for a fresh pair of pants and threw on a green t-shirt. He stood up and tried to remember where he had put his shoes at. Remembering he had stubbed his toe on his sneaker and that he had kicked them under the bed in anger, he laid flat on his stomach and scooted himself under the bed to retrieve his shoes.

He rushed down the stairs and entered the kitchen. A scene of déjà vu hit him as he opened the door and walked fully into the room. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him before continuing with their socializing. Ron motioned Harry to sit next to him. He took his seat and looked at everyone that was sitting around the table. Mad-Eye was sitting next to Arthur at the head of the table while Remus was next to Bill. The only person missing was Sirius. Harry blinked back several tears and tried to mask his emotions when Ron gave him a look. "It's nothing" He mouthed to him.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and started piling his plate. Harry started to do the same, yet not to the extent of his friend. He listened as the conversation strayed from quidditch, to the most current article in the Daily Prophet. Hermione was talking to Ginny about what classes they were going to take and that it shouldn't be that hard to adjust to school as a muggle. Harry gulped. He hadn't been in muggle school for the last five years. He wasn't sure what they were supposed to know in the muggle world. The one great flaw in Dumbledore's plan. Harry shook his head. His headmaster was supposed to be the greatest, smartest, most powerful wizard on the planet yet his ideas and plans were always flawed somehow. He thought about voicing his worry when Tonks tripped in through the door. Everyone looked her way. "Tonks are you alright?" Hermione stood up and helped the auror up from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said giving the younger witch a nod of her head. She conjured a chair next to Harry and sat down.

"Not to be rude but how come you're here?" Harry asked her.

"Just because you were moved to a more safer place doesn't mean security is going to be lessoned on you." She said as she buttered up her toast.

"I thought that's why Mad-Eye and Remus were here."

"Moody, would attract a lot of attention, so it's just Remus and me, and he really can't be at two different places at once if you kids decide to split up."

He didn't reply. Instead he pushed his plate away from him and crossed his arms. His thoughts were interupted as Mrs. Weasly yelled at Ron to pay attention to her. "Ron, you will not give Tonks any problems when you enter the muggle shops. Do you understand."

"Mum." Ron dragged out, "I don't need to be reminded." He stated.

"She's right, what if you do something stupid, it might be best if you just, er- well if you don't talk. Maybe even leave your wand here?" Hermione suggested.

"What! What if we were attacked by death eaters, I would be defenseless!" Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head and turned her back to him.

"How are we getting to town?" Harry asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger offered to take you all." Mrs. Weasly glared at her youngest son as she gathered the empty plates from the table. "You better go finished getting ready, I'll send Tonks up when it time to go."

Harry stood up and led his friends into his bedroom. "What if I screw up and break the secrecy of the wizarding world?" Voiced Ginny as she shut Harry's door and sat down crossed legged on the floor.

"Well I don't think you will, Ginny." Hermione said, pulling out a textbook and burying her nose in it.

"But what if?"

"Don't bring the "if" into it. Just go with the flow. You'll be around Harry or I and, besides Ronald is more likely to screw up, not you."

"Yeah- HEY!." Ron shouted at Hermione who shrugged her shoulder's and grinned. Harry couldn't help but smirk, and Ginny let out a chuckle. "That's not funny. Knock it off you guys." He whined


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the extremely long wait. Thank you for being patient. Sorry if Chapter 4 seems kind of short. Chapter 4 Part Two will be coming soon. I promise. Once again Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. Enjoy.

Jexa

* * *

The four teenagers and Tonks filed out of the Granger's minivan. "We should be done by 3." Tonks said to Hermione's parents. She shut the door and stepped back as they took off out of the parking lot.

"What do you call this?" Ron asked loudly. He was gawking at the large building.

"Ronald!"

"What? I was only asking." He rolled his eyes at Harry and the shared a knowing thought. _Girls_.

"It's called a mall." Tonks answered. "Do you all have your money?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

Tonks clapped her hands together, "great lets get to shopping." She lead the way with a goofy smile on her face.

As they walked into the mall Ron and Ginny let out a large gasp. "Wicked." They both said. Hermione shook her head at the two of them.

"Come on, it's really not that different from the shops in Diagon Alley." She said the last to words in a whisper for the group to hear.

"Yeah it is. It is way different. It's filled with muggle things." Replied Ginny.

"Where should we start first?" Asked Tonks her eyes taking in all the people around them.

"Well we don't need to buy books because they are provided for us, and we just need book bags, and writing utensils, and clothes." Hermione stated.

"Why do we need clothes?" Ron asked her.

"Well we can't just go wearing our robes. The muggles will think we are weird."

"You always have an answer don't you?" Ron asked her. Hermione huffed at him and walked faster so that she was walking next to Ginny and farther away from the red headed boy. "She can be mental sometimes, don't she Harry?" Ron leaned forward and whispered.

He only shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get into a fight that was quickly building momentum. He didn't want to be hanging around when the pressure finally became to much, and they exploded. Harry followed as Tonks led them into a clothing store. Quickly, he looked for the teenage boys section and found it farthest away from where the girls were heading. "Um Tonks, Ron and I are just going to go over there" He pointed.

"No can do Harry. We have to stick together. Let the girls get their shopping done first." Harry's jaw dropped open, and Ron stopped in his tracks.

"What?" The both asked.

"They won't take long, will you?" Tonks asked them.

Hermione shook her head no. Nobody noticed the small grin spreading across Ginny's face. "We wont." Stated Ginny. She looped her arm through Hermione's and lead her through the many aisle's of clothing. The boy's grumbled and followed them. Harry glanced around the store every so often as the girls patiently took their time. His attention was captured by a teen girl in the shoe section. She was short, fairy like almost. She had short, spiky, black hair. She glanced up at Harry, her eyes glanced him up and down, like she was looking at an old friend that hadn't been seen in ages. She gave him a large smile and waved enthusiastically at him. He returned a small wave before looking for Ron to point out the strange girl.

"She kind of gives me the feeling, Loony Luna gives when she's talking about something crazy." Ron stated upon glancing at the young girl.

"Ron don't be so mean." Ginny slapped the back of his head.

"Oi! Don't hit me."

"You deserved it." Hermione cut in.

"I did, did I?"

Harry turned away from his best friends to see Tonks looking at him. "You alright Harry?" She asked him.

"Yeah, this shopping trip is kind of turning into a pain. Think we can finish this and get back home?" He asked, hoping he wasn't coming off as rude.

"Sure. I think it would be safer there, if Ron and Hermione weren't ready to pull out their wands." She shook her head at the two teens as their argument was starting to get a little out of hand. "Hey. Time to go get the boy's stuff. Why don't girls go get you something to drink."

"I thought we were supposed to stick together." Ron said.

"Oblivious. Ron she trusts us not to do something stupid like you So we don't really have to stay with you." Ginny said.

"Ron you will only more likely get us discovered. So please don't cause an argument with Ginny. She is your sister, you know." Hermione grabbed Ginny and led her out of the store.

"Come on Ron. Forget it." Harry said, dragging Ron away from the spot he had been standing at. "It's not worth it. You know Hermione-"

"Nag, nag, nag. You think she was my mother or something." He let out a sigh. "What are we supposed to pick out to wear?" He asked.

"I dunno." Harry looked up at the many shirts hanging around. He saw a black one, with a unreadable logo on it. He picked out a small and dropped the shirt as he saw the price. "Twenty-five dollars for a shirt." He exclaimed.

"Is that expensive?"

"Very. How are we supposed to pay for this? I don't have that much muggle money for these types of clothes?" He glanced around for Tonks to ask her. She was no where in sight. "Ron where is Tonks?"

"Maybe she went with Hermione and Ginny." He said, glancing up from the rack of clothing he was standing in front of. "Is Forty-five more than twenty five?"

"Of course it is Ron." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I think we should go find the others." He started walking out of the store and into the main part.

"How are we supposed to find those three in this crowd? Do you think we should split up?" Harry thought for a second. Ron would more likely get in trouble, instead of helping to find the girls.

"What if we get attacked, I would rather not be alone." Ron nodded agreeably.

"Where do you think we should start?"

"They went to go get drinks, so let's go to the Food Court. They may be sitting down at a table."

They started walking and came to one escalator going down, and one going up. "which one?"

"Hold on. Let's look on the map." Harry quickly looked at the map next to the escalators. He found the store that they had come out of and pointed his finger along the way they had walked. He moved his finger up one escalator, more shops, but not the food court. "Come on Ron, lets go down." He pointed to the escalator. He started walking. "Ron?" He turned around. "Oh great." His seeker eyes scanned the crowd for his red headed friend. "Damn."


	5. Ch 4 Part 2

Thank you for waiting patiently for this update. I hope you enjoy it. I'm working on chapter five and am hoping I do not get caught with writers block. For some reason chapter five seems to be my downfall with that. Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 2 Culture Shock

**Last Sentence of Part 1**

"Ron?" He turned around. "Oh great!" His seeker eyes scanned the crowd for his red headed friend. "Damn!"

**Part 2**

Harry felt dazed. Why would Tonks even suggest leaving him? Even if it were for a second. Moody would be all over her if he found out. He took in a deep breath and glanced around him once more. A feeling of dread washed over him. He knew something was off. He could feel it. Taste it, creeping up his throat. Like a tiger, watching, waiting for it's moment to strike. "Excuse me." He jumped. He felt an extra wait on his shoulders, a small hand was firmly, but softly placed on his shoulder. He looked down at the girl he had seen earlier in the shop. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but you seem lost." She said in a over hyper tone.

"Er- I'm not really lost, but uh, I've seem to have lost my friends." He replied uncertainly. _Don't talk to strangers._ He felt Moody's rough voice yell at him.

"Well the two girls are over in J.C. Penny's and the boy just walked into Hot Topic." She stated. "I'm Alice." She held out her hand and smiled brightly at him.

He lightly took her hand, "Harry." He gave a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Well nice to meet you. Good luck catching your friends, I gotta run. See you at school." She took off down the escalator. He made to ask her how she knew what school he was going to, but she was already gone.

"Anything strange lately?" He asked himself as he found J.C. Penny's on the map and went to find the store. He spotted Ginny and Hermione each clutching a drink and looking at book bags. He came up behind them. "Where Tonks?" He demanded. Hermione gave a small shriek which caught the attention of several shoppers.

"She's not here." Ginny said. "She was supposed to stay with you."

"Well she wasn't, and then I lost Ron-"

"I don't think you lost Ron, more likely he lost you." Ginny gave a small chuckle. "He wouldn't find his way out of a paper bag." The comment made both girls snort.

"Uh, and then some strange girl told me where to find you two and where Ron is." He said. Hermione shut up at once and finally looked serious.

"What did she look like? How did she act? Was she a death eater? This isn't good. What if they've found us-"

"Hermione."

"No, no, no!" She started to pace frantically. "Where will they put us now. I don't think my parents will adjust to the idea of moving so soon again-"

"Mione!" He yelled.

"What!" She shouted back at him.

"Calm down. I don't think she was dangerous."

"But Harry-"

"Drop it. I'll tell Ron's dad about her and see what he says. Until then let's focus on getting to Ron before something bad really happens."

"What if he's in trouble? Let's go." She started to run, but slowed down. "Where is he?"

"Well that girl said he had just walked into Hot Topic, so…" He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. It took them several minutes to find the store, before Hermione pointed it out to them."

"It seems kind of dark." Ginny said. "Why would the prat go in there?"

"I dunno. Let's go before he leaves."

They entered the store. "Sweet!" Harry looked over at Ginny. She had quite frankly found something she liked. She pulled some pants off of a rack and put them to her waist. Harry shook his head at her.

"Can I help you?" He looked at the store help.

"Yeah I'm looking for my friend. He's taller than me, with bright red hair, and lots' of freckles." He said.

"He's back there."

"Thanks" He made his way to the back. Ron was picking up random shirts and holding them out. "Hey why'd you ditch me?" He slapped his friend on the back of his head.

"Sorry Harry. I saw some cool stuff in here and thought I would check it out, but I don't really think I like the stuff here that much." He stopped going through the shirts, and looked at his friend. "What do you think?"

" I agree with you sister, it seems kind of like the darks arts. It reminds me of Knockturn Alley."

"When did she say this?"

"Right before we came in looking for you."

"Oh. I figured she'd like something in here." He muttered.

"She did find something." They grinned at each other.

"Figures. Was Tonks with Hermione and Ginny?"

"No. I thought she might have come in here as well. I don't see her around."

"We better get the girls and go find her." The headed to the front of the store where the girls were picking outfits and asking each other their opinions.

"Hey Gin, what do you think."

Hermione placed a plaid mini-skirt to her waist. "It suits you."

"No. No it doesn't." Ron said.

"What do you know?" She huffed at him.

"Please don't start you two. We have to find Tonks." Harry cut off the emerging battle between the two.

"Alright. Let me go pay for this." She said with a smirk in Ron's direction before heading off to the cash register.

Ron folded his arms. "She's going to get made fun of wearing that stupid thing."

"Your just jealous, because she's going to have all the boy's looking at her."

"I am not. Harry help me out."

"Aren't you going to buy something Gin?"

"Hey! That's not helping."

"Sorry mate." He gave a little chuckle as Ginny scuttled to the cash register.

"What if she's buying something more outrageous than Hermione?"

"Will your mum let her out of the house."

"No she won't." He laughed.

"Alright. So where should we start?" Hermione asked, reaching into her money bag, her hand frantically searching for something. She pulled out a few coins. "Do you think there are any witches or wizards around here?"

"Um- I don't have a clue, and why?" Harry asked her.

"Ugh. Look both of you come on." She grabbed them both and lead them out of the store, with Ginny hurrying behind.

"What's the hurry?"

"Tonks." They all said as Ginny caught up. Hermione leaned up against the wall.

"You three stand in front of me. We have to block out the people's sight of me."

"How come?" Ron asked.

"Magic." She pulled out her wand and touched the coins, and whispered as she cast the spell. "There." She handed each one of them a coin. "These are the coins that we used for D.A. I modified them. We are going to split up looking for Tonks. Harry and Ron you go up. Ginny and I will go down. If you find Tonks, just hold the coin and think of where your at. Our coins will change to the location. Everyone understand?"

"Yes."

"Great. Good luck you two. Come on Ginny." They headed to the escalators.

"Should we have a time to check in?" Harry asked her.

"Meet back here in thirty minutes."

"How come we don't have that much time?" Ron asked.

"Because my parents will be here to pick us up. They'll worry if we are not out there to meet them. Besides, if we can't find Tonks by then, then we'll have to tell the others."

"Right. So in thirty minutes we meet back here. Come on Ron." Harry led the way up the escalator. Harry turned back around, "just put your feet down on it." He laughed as Ron jumped up and landed on the step that formed.

"These things are so weird."

"Well since we are going to live in the muggle world, your just going to have to get used to it all." Harry said, his eyes scanning around. "Should we go into every store, or just glance in all of them?

"Just glance in them, I guess."

"Maybe we should walk in. Just to be sure."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I could take one side, you the other."

"I think we should stick together." He responded. He felt queasy as he thought of Ron just wondering around on his own again.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1 School Time

Thank you for being patient with me. I know it's short, but I'm still working on it. Don't give up yet. I kind of have to brush up on my Twilight world knowledge. So I have to read it again, because I don't have it memorized as good as I do the Harry Potter books. So if you see any mistakes please let me know so I will not make them in the future. Thank you again. Jexa

**

* * *

Ch 4 part 3**

Harry and Ron had decided to each take a side after discussing that Ron would indeed stay in sight and would not wonder off by himself again. Harry stomped out of the last store and glanced over to Ron who came out shaking his head. They met in the middle next to a bench. They sat down side by side. "I hope the girls are having better luck than us." He said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed his eyes looking out for the auror.

Harry jumped up as he felt something hot burn through his pants and touch his skin. He pulled out the small coin. "Ron they've found her!" He exclaimed, "come on." He took of in a fast paced run with Ron behind him grasping his stomach as a cramp took hold of him. "I think you need more exercise." He laughed at his friends peril.

"Sod off." Ron gave him the finger as they reached the escalators.

It took them a few moments before they caught up with Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks. "She's been confounded." Hermione mouthed to Harry as he walked up to her.

He didn't say anything. He glanced Tonks over. She looked confused, and upset. "Where have you been?" She demanded of him.

"I-I" He began but, Hermione cut him off.

"He needed to use the loo." She stated.

"Oh, right. Well you got all your stuff? We better get out to your parents before they get worried." She said, leading the way out of the mall.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They had agreed that they would tell Moody and Arthur. Harry hoped Tonks wouldn't get into any trouble, but highly doubted it. She had disappeared, and had been found confounded. Moody, had at once contacted Dumbledore and the order to let them know something had happened. Dumbledore had reassured Moody that all of Voldemort's death eaters had no idea that Harry and his friends were out of the country.

The week moved on fast, and before Harry knew it he was being called downstairs before they were late for their first day of school. "Seriously Harry." Hermione stated. Harry gulped down a sudden sadness that had sprung forward. "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean-, I miss him to." She finished fast, and hugged him tightly.

"Ow! Hermione geroff, I can't breathe." He mumbled.

"Sorry." "Sure." He said under his breath. He walked into the kitchen were his other best friend was shoveling food into his mouth. He picked up a biscuit and started to butter it up.

"You going to have more than that?" Ron asked, with bacon dangling from his mouth.

"Probably not." Harry replied. His stomach was nauseous. He wasn't sure what would be required of him at muggle school.

He had finished eating, when Mrs. Weasly stormed into the kitchen. "Come, Come." She clapped her hands together loudly, "the Grangers are waiting outside for you two. Get going." She said shoving them out the door. "Behave yourselves." She wagged her finger at them.

"We will Mum." Ron rolled his eyes as he got into the car.

"Bye Mrs. Weasly!" Harry yelled as he followed Ron.

"This is it?" Ron asked. "It's not up to Hogwarts standards."

Hermione slapped him upside his head. "Don't talk about our old school, and more importantly don't say the name. Do you want to give us up on our first day?"

"What wizards would be going here?"

"You." Harry, Hermione, and Ginny said together.

The bell rang. "Oh no! We're late." Hermione at once began to run.

"Hey we have to go the office first." Harry said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Hermione slowed down to a walk. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, quickened their pace to catch up with the impatient girl.

"Hi Harry." The girl from the mall said to him as he walked by.

"Er, hello." Hermione gave him a quizzical look, "mall girl." He mouthed to her. She nodded.

The trip to the office was uneventful. They managed to find their way without having to ask for instructions, although Ginny really wanted to ask the cute jock type of guy leaning up against a locker. Ron had become red in the face, and had told her off for thinking something like that. Hermione slapped him upside his head and told him off for thinking he was Ginny's dad. Harry had sighed and shook his head at his sorry excuse for friends.

Harry glanced at his schedule. "Um, anyone else think going to all seven classes in one day strange?" He asked.

"They've got to be joking." Ron said as he looked down at his schedule. "What in the world is p.e.?" He glanced at Harry.

"Has to do with exercise, or something like that." He replied. "I'm not really sure."

"It's Physical Education, you dunderheads." Hermione said.

"Stop talking like Snape, we might all think you like him, Mione."

She shuddered. "I think not." She looked at her schedule then grabbed Ron and Harry's from their hands. "Ron only you and I have any classes together. Harry seems to have every class before us." She glanced over at Ginny.

"I'm a year behind you lot, remember. I better go find room 123." She turned and left them standing outside the principals office.

"Good luck Ginny." Harry called after her. "Well I suppose I better get to class." He left Ron and Hermione and went to look for his homeroom.


	7. Ch 5 Part 2 Fustrated

**Chapter 5.2**

Harry watched his two best friends go off to find their classes. As they turned the corner Ron stumbled over his own feet and landed on the ground with a thud. He gave a small chuckle as Hermione berated the red head teen.

He glanced down at his schedule.

P.E.

Geometry

World History

English 2

Lunch

Biology 2

Art 1

What is geometry? He scratched the back of his head in wonderment. He tried to recall from his previous muggle schooling what the subject was, but he continued to draw a blank. Frustrated he let out a sigh, secured his backpack onto his right shoulder and headed off in the direction in which he hoped would be the gym.

He found the building with little difficulty. It bright white letters were painted gym above the entrance. He shuffled his feet nervously before heading inside. The teacher was barking orders at the students as they did their warm ups. He slowly approached the teacher, and handed him the slip which the secretary in the office had told him the teachers had to sign. The teacher hastily signed the slip and looked Harry over.

The messy haired teenager stared at the teacher. The older man was eyeing him up. "Alright Mr. Potter, you can go ahead and sit on the bleachers for today. When they go (he nodded at the other students)- to go change come with us to the locker room and we will get you your clothes and locker. Welcome to first period P.E." He said with a little sneer. He handed Harry back his slip and walked to the other side of the gym.

Harry snorted. The teacher, he guessed had just passed his judgment, and apparently he did not qualify as an athlete. _What would he say if he could see me on a broom?_ Harry thought dully as he headed to the open bleachers.

His next class went by horrible. They were already halfway through a subject Harry knew nothing about. The teacher, Mrs. Kemp, had called on Harry to figure out a problem on the bored. He not having idea how to solve it felt ashamed as the teacher gave him step by step instructions to figuring out the problem. Once finished he had hurriedly sat down in seat and had kept his head down for the rest of the lesson.

His next two classes went by without any problems, however; he did not look forward to the reading materials for English class. The lunch bell rang and Harry watched as his peers quickly gathered their belongings and rushed out of the class. He followed suit not wanting to get lost on his way to cafeteria. He gave a small nod to Ginny who came around the corner.

"So what do you think? I have no clue what any of the mu-teachers were talking about."

He smiled. She had almost said muggle. " P.E. and geometry are going to kill me before Voldemort does." She raised an eyebrow quizzically at him.

"Don't say his name." Harry heard Ron say through clenched teeth behind him. He turned around.

"Hey. Was your classes any better than mine?" He asked Ron Hermione.

"They are mental!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh hush Ronald. They are going to be a little bit tough, but I'm sure if we can find someone to tutor us- me, then I will be able to help the three of you out." Hermione said quickly. She then smiled, "I just won't be able to do your homework for you especially with the extra classes we have at home." She shoved past Harry and Ginny to go and stand in the lunch line. The other three followed suit.

They got their food and sat down far away from their peers. "So my P.E. teacher reminds me of Snape." Harry said. Ron and Ginny flinched, and Hermione glanced up from her book.

"Think they could be related?" Ron asked honestly.

"Seriously Ron? Do you actually think Snape has relatives living in the states?" Hermione asked.

"Well, uh you never know." He argued back.

Harry looked over at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders, and continued to eat her food in silence. Thinking she had the right idea; he started to eat his own lunch as his two friends started to bicker like an old married couple. He let out a sigh in between bites of food hoping one of them would catch on. After the fifth sigh he gave up. Nothing was going to interrupt their new found spat.

"Hello Harry." He glanced up from his tray. The girl from the mall was standing at their table.

"Hi, Alice." He replied politely, "would you like to sit down?" He moved his hand toward the last open seat at the table.

"No thank you. I only can stay for a minute. I just wanted to say hi, and welcome you all Forks High." Her eyes went to all of Harry's friends. "I hope to see you all more. Bye!" She said happily. She waved her hand at them as she walked off. Harry looked puzzled, Ron had his eyebrows raised, Ginny was glaring daggers at Alice's retreating back, and Hermione had her nose in her book once more.

"She does give off that Loony Luna Lovegood vibe." Ron stated.

Ginny slapped him on the back of his head. "Quit insulting my friend, you git."

"Oi!" Ron said angrily at his little sister.

"At least it wasn't a bat-bogey." Hermione whispered.

Ron just glared across the table at her. "Yeah Ron." Ginny said.

The bell rang signaling it was time for sixth period. Harry grabbed his stuff, and placed his empty tray on top of the garbage. "See you guys after school." He said.

"Later." They replied as one.

Harry entered the classroom late. He had gotten lost on his way from the cafeteria. Felt stupid when the tardy bell rang, and had to ask a teacher monitoring the halls for directions. The teacher told him off for being out of class, but would not demerit him for his first offense. Harry had nodded his head and agreed that it would not happen again. The biology teacher had added his name to the roll, and having no open seats available placed him in the front of the class with two other students.

As he took his seat he couldn't help noticing a pale boy with auburn hair and honey colored eyes sitting three rows back. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something was off. Their seemed something familiar about him. He glanced at the girl sitting next to the boy. She was pale also, had dark brown hair, but her eyes were a normal color. The teacher cleared his throat, and Harry was forced to stop looking and face the front of the room.

"Hello, I'm Harry." He said quietly to the two lab partners he would have for the rest of the year.

"Hey" they both replied. The one closet to him introduced himself as Mark, and the girl was Carrie. They made small talk in between the teacher lecturing and showing slides from the projector. Harry had used a slytherin type of persuasion to find out who the boy and girl were. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. The class ended and Harry waited for both Edward and Bella, to walk by. When they did he stood up and walked behind them. He just couldn't put his finger onto whatever was puzzling him. He let out a small growl and walked faster to pass the two up. He would talk to Hermione about him later.

"What's his problem?" He heard Bella ask. He ground his teeth and walked into his next class.

The final bell rang. Harry made his way back to the front office where his friends were already waiting. He handed in his slip and went back out to them. The Grangers were in the parking lot. Everybody was already in the vehicle. Harry rushed to get into the van. He buckled up and looked at Hermione.

"Have you come across anybody in your class named Edward Cullen?" He asked her boldly.

She put her biology book down and glanced at Harry. "Yes, but-"

"What do you make of him?" He interrupted her.

"Humph! I will tell you later," she replied as her eyes glanced up at her parents. Then quietly she leaned over and whispered, "it will raise an alarm if anybody found out what he his. Funny Remus hasn't noticed the scent." She sat back up and returned to her book.

Harry let out a exasperated breath and folded his arms over his chess. "I guess I can wait." He muttered.


	8. Chapter 6 What is He?

****I apologize for the long wait for Chapter 6. Here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 7 is in the works.

* * *

**Chapter 6 What is He**

Harry wanted to rush straight up to his room with Ron and Hermione to discuss Edward Cullen; however, all of the adults, minus the Dursley's, wanted to know how school went. He had waited impatiently as Hermione and Ginny did most of the talking. Ron would add something every other sentence and Harry nodded his head to confirm what had been said. After what seemed like hours to Harry they were finally allowed to retire to their rooms.

"I didn't think they were going to stop badgering us." Harry said as Ron shut the door in Ginny's face.

"Ron!" The youngest Weasly shrieked from the other side of the door.

"That wasn't nice." Hermione stated, "Let her in."

"But Mione' she has been following us all day!" He exclaimed.

"Ron she was in classes. Just like us, and she wasn't in any of ours. Now let her in before I jinx you." She held her wand towards him.

"Harry?" Ron inquired, "You got my back don't you?" He said drawing his wand.

He ignored his red headed friend. "Mione' what did you mean back in the car? You know about Edward Cullen. Why would it raise an alarm if anybody found out what he is?"

"Well if you paid attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts during our third year you would have recognized what he is." She stated.

"DADA his is best subject Mione" Ron defended Harry.

"Well he didn't seem entirely human. He was way too attract-" he stop mid-sentence and chanced a look at Ron, who had an eyebrow raised, before changing his word, "better looking than anyone else we have ever seen."

Hermione had a smirk on her face, and Ron had put his head down and was shaking violently.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea what he may be?" Hermione countered his what.

"Er?" He sat down on the bed. Cullen had pale skin, his eyes were an eerie honey color, and he seemed to have an air of gracefulness about him.

"He's a veela?" Harry finally guessed. He looked at Hermione who slapped her face with her hand in irritation.

"No Harry."

"No?" Ron demanded.

"No, Ron. There are no such things as a male veela. Veela are feminine in nature. Female only." She stated.

"Oh." Both Harry and Ron said.

"Well what is he?"

"Figure it out, and why you two do that, I am going to get started on my homework before we start our lessons with Remus and Moody." She picked up her backpack off of the floor opened the door and walked out.

Harry glared at the now closed door. "Fine, Hermione, be that way." He said to no one in particular. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

He opened his trunk that held all of his previous textbooks and found his third year D.A.D.A book. He randomly started flipping through the pages. He stopped and looked at Ron who was on sitting down at the small table that had been placed in the bedroom for them to do their homework. Harry sat down next to him. "Well find anything?" Ron asked.

"I haven't really looked. What are you doing? "

"Homework from math class. I um- like it." He admitted solemnly.

Harry tilted his head back and laughed. "As long as you like it." He replied. He opened his book once more. After attending five years of schooling with Hermione he had actually learned that some information could be found in the index; however, this textbook did not have one. He signed and started in the A's.

Harry was half way done with the M's. Molly Weasly knocked and then opened the door without waiting for a reply. "Alright you two-" She stopped talking as she took in the sight of her youngest son and his best friend. They were both bent over textbook and reading immensely from them. "Ron, Harry it's time for your lessons with Remus." She said. They continued reading. "Boys!" They jumped in unison.

"Mum why don't you ever knock?" Ron asked.

Molly's lips pressed thin in annoyance. She took a deep breath before replying. "Get downstairs now! Remus is waiting to give your lesson." She turned on her heel and walked out.

Harry looked at Ron. "I think you're lucky she didn't skin you alive. You were kind of rude, and I think she did knock. We just didn't hear here." He scooted his chair away from the table and stood up. He rubbed the back of his neck massaging the kink that had started to form. "C'mon mate let's get down there."

"Yeah. Yeah."

Hermione and Ginny were already in the livng room with Remus. The two girls sat on the couch. Remus sat in the recliner across from the girls. In between the three of them was a glass, rectangle coffee table. On top of it sat four D.A.D.A year six books. The boys stopped next to the couch and looked at Remus. "Glad you two could make it. Grab your books and follow me." He stated as he stood up and started walking towards the front door. They did as he said. They walked for five minutes away from the two mansions and down a narrow path. As they rounded a thick wooden bend a medium size cottage came into view. Remus looked over his shoulder at his students. "This is where Moody and I will be teaching your six year magic. I hope Molly has told you something of what to expect." He said.

Harry shook his head no, and glanced at his friend to see them do the same. "What will we be starting with?" He asked Remus.

"Casting non-verbal spells." He called over his shoulder. He flicked his wand at the door to the cottage and it swung open. He went inside and the four teenagers followed him.

The cottage was small on the outside, but like almost everything magical was plenty spacious on the inside. It had almost the same layout as the mansions, yet there was only one floor. "Come along to the Defense Room." Remus said. He led the way down a narrow hallway and opened the third door on the right. The other rooms were had black plaques with gold letters labeled Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. It was set up as a small school.

Harry frowned. His friends had gone through a lot to help him. He stopped outside the room and let the other three enter before him. He needed to focus. He needed to put the thoughts of Edward Cullen out of his mind. His sole purpose at the moment was to prepare to face Voldemort. He took a deep breath and entered his new Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.


End file.
